Ouran Mistakes
by Kyoto Amizuki
Summary: A transfer student from Pennsylvania wanders into the wrong room at the wrong time. When she breaks a lamp and owes 9 million yen she has to step up to the plate and become a host.


I don't own Ouran. I own my OC.

Tamaki: I'll let you own me...

Me: *beats Tamaki with metal pole* Can it!

Tamaki: *whimper*

ps: in my fanfic we are all first years.

* * *

As a transfer student from Pennsylvania in America, how was I supposed to know I'd end up entertaining girls- all because of some stupid lamp?

I got straight A's and at the end of middle school, my teacher recommended I try out for Ouran Academy. I'd be joining as a first year.

I was thrilled. A rich kid school! Hundreds of rooms and the best education throughout Japan! Even as an American, how was I expected to pass this opportunity up? I mean, seriously?

_In Ouran High_

I was forced to wear some stupid yellow dress. These maids came over and tried to get me to change into it! I've never liked dresses. I said, "I'll take the other one." The Chairman replied, "well- ok."

He never TOLD me it was the boy's uniform! I figured that out five minutes later and thought why not go with it? I was looking for a place to do my homework at, and I stumbled upon a place with a sweet aroma wafting from inside- none other than the famous Music Room Three.

I walked inside and seven men were sitting throughout the place.

The first one had blonde hair and called himself 'king' and 'daddy'. His real name was Tamaki. There was a girl, like me, dressed like a boy, named Haruhi. Tamaki kept calling her 'daughter'. Apparently all the girls thought of her as a boy. I think the other members wanted to keep it that way, so I kept my mouth shut.

There were two boys with salmon-like colored hair, and they were identical twins. Their names were Hikaru and Kaoru, and they were mischievous and liked to cause trouble. I could tell that without even talking to them.

Next was a boy who looked like he was in fifth grade, and there were flowers around his head when he smiled. _Looks like HE'S the one that eats all the sweets around here. _His name is Hani. A man waaaay taller than him stood behind him. His name is Mori, and his face was blank and showed no sign whatsoever of emotion.

Finally, there was one with black hair and glasses typing away at a laptop. His name is Kyouya. _He's the brain of this operation... _

There were LOTS of girls seated at various tables. The men were entertaining them, like women were just flirting toys. Well, if that's what this club is about...

Tamaki was charming guests with his king-like appearance. Kyouya was having conversations with his guests and talking about upcoming events in the Host Club. Hani was eating sweets, sharing them with guests, and charming them with his whole 'boy-lolita' look. Mori was cleaning up after Hani when bits of cake and such got on his face. The Hitachiin twins were either getting people all worked up over their bromance or playing the 'which one is Hikaru' game. Haruhi was having stimulating conversations with the guests while also serving tea.

I kind of hid, first off because I didn't know if you needed reservations or anything to even get in the host club. Second, I didn't want to intrude. I was standing there when all the hosts came over and looked at me curiously. "You're a girl..." Haruhi said softly so no one besides the hosts and me could hear. "in boy's clothes."

I was extremely shocked. "When did you figure this--" Kyouya grinned devilishly. "You-- shadow king!" He looked up at me. "Hey, are you going to pay for that?" He asked.

"What?" The Hitachiin twins pointed down to a solid gold lamp that was shattered in pieces on the floor. "Kyoto." I turned to face Kyouya once again. "That was worth 9,000,000 yen you know. Either pay for it up front or join our little club."

I said I'd join and entertain girls because who's going to have THAT much yen with them? First off, who would have that much yen to-- oh wait. Rich kid's school. Never mind...

All the girls crowded around me and started to blush. "What do I---"

Kyouya whispered in my ear, "Be like Haruhi. Take a lady to an empty table and just start talking."

* * *

I haven't read/watched Ouran in quite some time. Will have Chapter 2 up tomorrow or Monday. Review pleeease!


End file.
